Mirabelle (SI)/Quotes
'Greetings' Male *'First Meeting:' "Hello. I'm Mirabelle. I run the animal shop in town. I'm so happy that you've come here to take over this old, abandoned ranch, player. If you ever need any animals, I'll be happy to help you out! Don't be a stranger! Come by and say hi whenever you want!" *'Morning: '"Good morning. How're you feeling? Make sure you're getting enough food!" *'Afternoon:' "Hi there. I hope you're having a great day." Female *'Morning:' "Good morning. Running a ranch must be hard work. Come to me for help any time." *'Afternoon:' "Hi. Animals are a big responsibility, but the reward is great." *'Evening:' "Good evening. Make sure to rest so that you don't get worn out." 'Chat' Male *'Outside her store with Felicia:' "Felicia's such a jokester. She's a lot of fun." *'On Verdure Island:' "Your body needs energy to work, so make sure to eat good meals." *'At Felicia's:' "Felicia's got a big family, so her house is always bustling." *'Gifts you a Sun Stone (Gifts):' "Thanks for all your presents, player. That's right..I found this the other day. Weren't you looking for these stones, player? Here you go." Female *'You leave her shop without buying anything:' "Well, let me know when you're serious about wanting to buy something." *'After a typhoon:' "Yesterdays' typhoon really scared the animals." *'After a blizzard:' "I was worried the animals were going to catch a cold from yesterday's blizzard." *'Outside her store with Felicia:' "I'm glad Felicia came to this island. I can't imagine not being her friend." *'At the cafe:' "I don't know how I'd ever get along without Felicia." *'At Felicia's house:' "Taro's toughness and tenacity are quite an inspiration!" *"Eat. Everything here is delicious." *'On Meadow Island:' "There's always tough competition at the animal festivals, so good luck." *'When shown your dog/cat: '"That's cute and adorable, just like it's owner." *'Animal dies (old age):' "I have some sad news... animal has died... It was just time. There wasn't anything you could have done...I know it's sad, but death is just a part of ranch life...But I'm sure they were grateful for all your love and attention, player. Cheer up! I know it's hard, but I'm here for you. " *'Animal dies (sickness):' "Player! Are you properly caring for your animals? Alayer has died... It was quite sick. Without proper care, animals will die. A ranch is a place for nurturing life. Don't forget that. That's the spirit! Now try to take better care of your animals from now on." *'When shown the Blue Feather:' "Let me know if you want any advice on married life." *'On your birthday:' "Happy birthday. Here's your present!" At the cafe: *"I love drinking the tea here, especially when it's cold outside." *"Coming here at least once a week for tea is a new routine of mine." *'Fall:' "Food is so tasty in the fall! I'm sure I'll put on some weight again." 'Gifts' Male *'Liked:' "Thanks for this nice gift. I hope I can repay you one day." *'Declines Gift:' "Why, thank you. But I'll pass for now." *'When given chocolate on Harmony Day:' "How sweet. You didn't have to get me anything." Female *'Favorite Gift:' "That cheese looks good. It's for me? Thanks." *"This is great. Thanks." *'Neutral: '"You didn't have to.... But thanks." *'Birthday Gift:' "A birthday present? You're so considerate." *Birthday Gift (Favorite): "My favorite thing on my birthday... I'm touched!" *'Declines Gift:' "Thanks, but I wouldn't feel right accepting this." *'Multiple Gifts:' "Sorry. I wouldn't want to take too many gifts." 'Heart Lines' Note: Mirabelle's heart lines can be seen while she is inside her shop on her day off (not behind the counter working). Her day off is Saturday. '' Male *'1-2 Hearts:' "Let me know if you ever need anything to help take care of animals." *'3-4 Hearts:' "Cooking's a hobby of mine. I'm pretty good, if I do say so myself." Female *'1-2 Hearts:' "Player, you're a hard worker and adorable to boot. Just like me when I was young." *'3-4 Hearts:' "Cooking's a hobby of mine. Let me know if you've got any good recipes." *'5 Hearts:' "I love my work, but I get a little sad when I send away the animals." *'6 Hearts:' "Player, I hope you and Julia become best friends." *'7 Hearts:' "Try to keep a smile on your face even when life gets hard." *'8-9 Hearts:' "I've made many mistakes, but I've learned from them all." *'10 Hearts:' "Player, I think of you as my own daughter." 'Festivals' *'You lose a festival:' **"You may not have won, but at least you tried. Consider it a learning experience." **"Good job, ____. It's too bad you didn't win, but there's always next time." *'You win a festival:' "Congratulations, _____. I'm so happy for you!" *'You watch but don't enter:' "I hope you had fun. You should participate next time, ____." '''Cooking Festival:' *"I'm wondering if I should enter. What are you going to do, _____?" *"We'll finally see who's the best cook!" Harvest Festival: *"___, I hope you brought something tasty." *'High quality ingredients used:' "I can't stop eating! It's so good." *'Low quality ingredients used:' "Are you full yet, ____?" *'Poison mushroom added to stew:' "....I felt sick as soon as I ate it..." Rice Festival: *"It's your rice, ___, so eat up." Snow Festival: *"Let's hurry the event along. It's cold out here." *'5 Hearts (or less):' "I'd rather not join in with you young people, but have fun." *'6 Hearts (or more):' "Sure. Let's make it good!" Mining Festival: *"I don't know why, but I get so much pleasure looking at these shiny gems." New Years Eve Noodles: *"New Year's Eve noodles taste best when we all eat them together like this!" Category:Sunshine Islands Quotes